PRAYER IN WINTER
by Rei Lawliet
Summary: Jika ia memang orang yang kau pilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, biarkan ia tetap disisiku. Jika dia bukan orang yang kau pilih, tolong jauhkan ia dariku secara perlahan. Sungguh ini benar-benar menyakitkan. SASUHINA/two shoot/ chap 2 'waiting for me' /END
1. winter

**Story by**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : OM MASASHI K.**

 **GENRE : ROMANS AND DRAMA**

 **WARNING : EYD, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, KONFLIK RINGAN, KALIMAT DIULANG-ULANG, DLL**

 **;**

 **;**

 **SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK YANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITANYA**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **chap 1**_

 _ **-WINTER-**_

Sang surya dengan malu-malu menampakkan diri dari tempat persembunyiannya, semburat merah mulai terlihat menghiasi langit yang semula hitam, satu persatu cahaya dari para bintang mulai lenyap, tergantikan oleh putih dan tebalnya kabut pagi.

Cahayanya yang bersilau terang mulai menyinari bumi, pantulannya mengenai tembok beserta jendela-jendela yang terhalang tirai-tirai, membangunkan manusia-manusia yang masih terlelap di balik selimut tebalnya, hawa dingin mulai menjalar menusuk sampai ketulang-tulang, para burung mulai bersiul-siul merdu, terbang keangkasa yang luas, memulai petualang barunya.

"Engh.." erang gadis itu pelan, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sepasang bola matanya yang pucat. Ia mengerjabkan matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya mentari yang mulai menyusup ke dalam kamarnya melalui tirai-tirai transparan dibalik jendela besarnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang" ia bergumam pelan, tangan putihnya terulur mengambil sebuah jam waker di atas nakas.

"Oh, jam delapan lima puluh menit" gumamnya kembali, ia menjauhkan jam digital itu dari pandangannya, namun taklama kemudian, ia kembali melihat deretan angka yang terdapat dalam jam tersebut, lalu berteriak histeris.

"Tunggu! Apa?! Gawat! Aku kesiangan!'

Segera ia meloncat dari kasur yang penuh akan kehangatan dan nikmatnya dunia itu, menyambar handuk ungunya, ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi menjalani aktivitas rutinnya setiap hari dengan waktu yang amat singkat.

 _ **PRAYER IN WINTER**_

 _ **STORY BY**_

"Apa tema yang akan kita angkat untuk kelas kita ini" tanya pemuda tampan dengan tato huruf kanji di dahinya itu. namanya Gaara, ia seorang putra bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Ramen! Bagaiman kalau kita buka kedai ramen saja, kita akan menjual ramen instan, aku punya banyak persediaan dirumah" usul Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan ajaibnya muncul ditengah-tengah segerombolan murid dengan menyeret dua buah kardus berisi ramen instan, tak lupa kedua tangannya masing-masing membawa dua buah cup ramen instan, oh dan jangan lupakan juga senyum lebar nan manisnya, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Hey! Ini sekolah, bukan Ichiraku. Lagian kalau kita membuka kedai ramen, bukannya habis karena laku, melainkan habis karena kau makan sendiri" siswi berambut blonde itu memberikan bogem mentahnya pada kepala duren Naruto, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Semua orang yang ada diruangan tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengusung tema café? Disana kita bisa menjual beberapa jenis kopi dan beberapa makanan ringan" kali ini, siswi dengan mata emeraldnya yang mendeklarasikan usulnya, mata zambrutnya menatap semua orang yang berada di kelas itu.

Semua penghuni kelas Nampak berpikir, menimbang-nimbang usul dari teman mereka yang bernama Sakura. Tak berapa lama, mereka mengangguk, mengisyaratkan persetujuan mereka akan ide dari gadis Haruno itu.

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan, masing-masing akan menerima tugas. Ino yang akan mengatur apa saja yang perlu disiapkan"

.

Beberapa jam sudah terlewat, Ino yang dibantu Sakura dan Tenten telah selesai mendaftar beberapa perkakas yang akan mereka butuhkan nantinya. Setelah itu, Ino berteriak kencang, menyuruh semua penghuni kelas untuk segera berkumpul untuk menerima tugasnya masing-masing.

"Tinggal satu lagi. Belanja" gumamnya pelan.

"Bagaiman kalau aku yang mendapat jatah belanja?"

seorang gadis dengan surai indigo itu muncul di balik gerombolan para murid, membuat Ino menolehkan pandangannya untuk focus pada satu titik dimana gadis indigo itu berada. Ino menatapnya tak percaya, sorot matanya mengatakan seolah-olah ia adalah robot dari masa depan yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

Mengerti akan sorot tatapan Ino, membutanya melangkahkan diri untuk semakin mendekatkan diri ke Ino, ia terkikik geli melihat ekspresi tak lazim dari sahabat satu nya itu.

"Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu"

Ino mendengus kesal "Ck, kemana saja kau, huh? Ya sudah, ambil saja tugas itu. dan kau Sasuke" jeda sejenak, telunjuk panjangnya teracung kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk tanpa memperdulikan suasana riuh di sekitarnya.

"Kau yang akan membantu Hinata" seringai nista tak lepas dari bibir tipis gadis berkuncir pony tail itu.

 **Deg**

Whuuuuaat?! Apa yang sahabat bodohnya rencanakan?

Hinata menatapnya tak percaya, tak lama kemudian, ia mengganti tatapannya itu menjadi sebuah tatapan tajam yang mematikan. Salahkan saja Ino yang telah kebal dari tatapan Hinata, sehingga seringai nista itu masih setia terpatri di wajah eloknya.

"Bisakan Sasuke? Kasihan kan Hinata? Belanjaan ini akan banyak dan berat. Lagi pula kaukan tidak dapat tugas apa-apakan?" ujar Ino, nada bicaranya ia lafalkan semanis mungkin.

"Hn"

 **PRAYER IN WINTER**

 **STORY BY**

"Moshi-moshi. Tou-san?"

"Hn. Hinata, apa kau sudah berkemas?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan, apa sang ayah begitu merindukannya? Pikir Hinata dongkol.

Jangan salahkan kepercayaan diri Hinata, salah kan saja tou-sannya yang setiap kali menelepon selalu bertanya soal kepindahan Hinata ke Australia.

"Ini terlalu awal untuk berkemas tou-san"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas sang ayah dari sebrang sana "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja-" jeda sejenak, Hinata masih sabar menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan tou-sannya lanjutkan.

"-tou-san sudah menyiapkan tiket penerbanganmu, masal sekolah mu di Tokyo itu, tou-san sudah menyuruh bawahan tou-san untuk mengurusnya"

Hinata bergumam akan ketidak sukaannya terhadap keputusan sang ayah.

"Tou-san masih banyak pekerjaan, sebaiknya kita mengakhiri sambungan ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tou-san menunggumu disini"

Suara yang sarat akan kerinduan dapat Hinata dengar sekarang. Hiashi tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia sangat-sangat merindukan putri semata wayangnya itu.

Hinata merupakan harta yang sangat berharga baginya. Harga berharga dari peninggalan istrinya. Harta yang tak dapat ditukar oleh apapun.

Baginya, Hinata sekarang ini, masih Hinata kecilnya yang dulu, Hinata yang suka merengek agar dibelikan cokelat dan eskrim, Hinata yang suka di ajak berkebun di taman. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkannya terluka sedikitpun. Bahkan jika memang harus, ia akan dengan senang hati mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk Hinata. Silahkan salahkan saja ia karena sudah memaksa Hinata untuk pindah ke Australia, itu semua ia lakukan untuk kebaikan Hinata itu sendiri.

"Iya tou-san, tou-san juga jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup" sorot matanya kini menjadi redup, suaranya mulai bergetar sebagai respon agar dirinya jangan sampai mengeluarkan air mata setetespun. Ia tersenyum tulus walau ia tahu jika ayahnya tidak akan mungkin bisa melihat senyumannya ini.

Setelah itu, sambungan terputus.

"Hiks… tuhan hiks.. hiks sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan" tangisannya mulai pecah, air mata tak henti-hentinya mengucur deras dari mata bulannya.

Ia bingung. Apa iya harus benar-benar menyusul ayahnya untuk tinggal disana? Atau tetap tinggal di sini? Ia ingin terus berjuang demi cintanya. Tapi untuk apa? Apa yang ia perjuangkan? Sasuke tidak menyukainya-lebih tepatnya belum- jelas-jelas ia menyukai Sakura. Jadi untuk apa dia berjuang jika akhirnya ia yang terus tersakiti? Sudah cukup dengan semua aktingnya, sandiwaranya didepan teman-temannya yang memang sangat bagus dan rapi, sampai-sampai tidak ada orang pun yang mengtahui akan perasaanya kepada Sasuke kecuali Ino. Cukup sudah hatinya remuk karenanya. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

Ia harus mengakhiri semua ini

"Sudah aku putuskan" tegasnya kemudian. Ia segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Menduduki kursi belajarnya, ia mengambil selembar kertas menuliskan beberapa deret kalimat di dalamnya.

"Ternyata aku memang pengecut ya"

 **PRAYER IN WINTER**

 **STORY BY**

Mereka masih saja terdiam, tidak ada yang berniat memancing pembicaraan setelah kepulangan mereka dari rumah Gaara.

Sasuke yang sedang focus dengan jalan yang berada dihadapannya, sementara Hinata, ia memilih untuk bersandar pada pintu mobil sambil melihat pemandangan dari balik kaca hitam lampu dan pohon terlihat seperti sedang mengejarnya.

Titik titik putih berbentuk Kristal sedikit demi sedikit mulai berjatuhan di luar sana. Membuat nya membuka kaca mobil dengan wajahnya terlihat berseri saat tangannya ia tengadahkan

Ya, salju mulai turun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat tarik tanganmu dan tutup kembali kacanya"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, menolak perintah dari Sasuke yang kini terpaksa membagi konsentrasinya menjadi dua, antara jalan dan Hinata.

"Bisa kau berhenti di depan sana, Sasuke? Aku mohon" ucapnya memelas, pandangannya tak sekalipun lepas dari untaian salju yang hinggap di tangannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. Segera ia menepikan mobilnya ke arah dimana Hinata inin tuju.

"Terimakasih" ucap Hinata, ia segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Berlari menuju sebuah tempat lapang yang mulai tertutup oleh salju.

Sasuke tersenyum, melihat Hinata seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain di tengah hujan salju. Ia pun menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat salju saja. Lagi pula kan kau bisa menikmatinya lagi besok"

"Mungkin kau memang benar" Hinata tersenyum pahit.

' _dan_ _mungkin juga, ini akan menjadi waktu dimana terakhir kali aku bermain salju di Jepang dan melihatmu"_

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke, ia dapat melihat pipi Hinata yang tampak lebih merah dari biasanya, wajahnya pun mulai pucat dan badannya menggigil.

"Tidak. aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya.

Sasuke mulai melepaskan jaketnya, menaruhnya di kepala Hinata, membuatnya menoleh dengan raut tanda tanya.

"Jangan bohong. Cepat pakai"

Kini Hinata mulai memalingkan wajahnya, menhindari kontak langsung mata mereka agar Sasuke tak dapat melihat rona merah Hinata yang menghiasi pipi gembilnya kini.

Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, kini Hinata menunjuk sebuah gereja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang ini.

"Ada gereja disana, kau mau berdo'a disana? Legenda disini mengatakan, bahwa siapa saja yang berdo'a disana akan dikabulkan do'a nya" jelas Hinata, mata pucatnya memandang lurus pada sebuah gereja yang kini berselimut salju tipis di depannya.

"Dan kau percaya itu?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari gereja sederhana tersebut, memusatkan perhatiannya pada seorang pemuda yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya, ia tersenyum tipis "Entahlah, kenapa tidak mencobanya? Mungkin saja terkabul" ia mengendikkan bahunya acuh, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gereja tersebut, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung, terkejut akan jawaban dari Hinata.

Persekian detik kemudian, akhirnya Uchiha Bungsu itu terbangun dari aksi keterkejutannya, ia melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, menyusul Hinata yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk dan meninggalkannya.

Gereja itu Nampak sepi, hanya terdapat satu dua orang yang berada di dalamnya, tak ada alunan lagu pujian yang biasa didengar digereja-gereja, tak ada sang pendeta yang biasa berceramah maupun memimpin do'a. begitu sepi.

Sangat sepi.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, gereja ini Nampak begitu terlihat rapid an terawat. Dekorasinya yang tidak berlebihan maupun bertele-tele namun tetap mengutamakan keindahan dan kenyamanan bagi para jema'atnya membuatnya terkesan indah dan sederhana secara bersamaan.

Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya, perhatiannya pun jatuh pada deretan lilin yang berjajar rapi di samping kanan ruangan ini. Kedua kakinya tanpa dikomando berjalan mendekati deretan lilin tersebut.

Mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang yang memang disediakan untuk umat yang ingin berdo'a disitu.

Lama ia memandang lilin-lilin putih yang ditata sedemikian indah, matanya tak sekalipun lepas dari benda padat namun akan meleleh jika terkena api itu. senyum tipis tercetak di bibir tipisnya, entah mengapa melihat jejeran lilin itubmembuat hatinya menghangat pikirannyapun tenang.

Apa mungkin ini efek dari udara di sekitar yang dingin dan secara kebetulan di depannya terdapat lilin-lilin yang menyala memancarkan kehangatan? Atau mungkin juga karena lilin-lilin itu mempunyai kekuatan magis yang tersembunyi. Ah, entahlah, ia tak ingin ambil pusing dengan semua itu.

Perlahan ia manautkan kedua tangannya, menariknya mendekati wajahnya, menutup perlahan matanya, iapun mulai berdo'a dengan kusyuk sampai tak menyadari jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sempat ia tinggal di depan gereja tadi sudah berhasil menyusulnya, dan kini, iapun juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping kursi yang tengah Hinata duduki sekarang.

Namun Sasuke tak lantas berdo'a, ia menoleh kesamping, mengamati wajah cantik Hinata yang masih sibuk merapal do'a. lama ia mengamati wajah rupawan itu, sampai tak sadar bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum tulus. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia tersenyum?

Oh tuhan, padahal hanya mengamati wajahnya saja sudah mampu membuatnya tersenyum? Segera ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah berhiaskan semburat merah tipis. Memandang deretan lilin dihadapannya sebentar, lalu berkonsentrasi dan akhirnya ia menutup mata serta menautkan tangannya, persis seperti yang tengah Hinata lakukan sekarang.

 **Sasuke's Pray**

 _Tuhan.._

 _Kini aku sadar, bila aku memang benar-benar mencintainya. Mencintai seorang gadis yang kini tengah duduk disampingku dengan berbagai do'a yang ia panjatkan kepadamu. Ia gadis yang baik, maafkan aku yang mencoba menjauhinya, tolong jangan kau beri karma akan dosaku yang telah menyakiti gadis ini. Kumohon biarkan ia tetap disisiku, kumohon jangan pisahkan kami, biarkanlah ia menjadi pendamping hidupku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku kelak. Kumoho_ n… kumohon

 **Hinata's Pray**

 _Tuhan…_

 _Apa ini mimpi? Mimpi dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Jika memang iya, kumohon jangan pernah bangunkan aku. Biarkan aku tetap seperti ini. Jika perlu, akan ku bunuh waktu saat ini juga._

 _Tuhan…_

 _Apa aku salah karena mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Apapun itu, kumohon biarkan dia tetap disampingku seperti saat kami menikmati rintikan salju tadi. Biarkan ia menjadi teman hidupku, mendampini hidupku sampai ajal menjemput kami._

 _Jika ia memang orang yang kau pilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, biarkan ia tetap disisiku. Jika dia bukan orang yang kau pilih, tolong jauhkan ia dariku secara perlahan. Sungguh ini benar-benar menyakitkan._

Dan saat itu pula, air mata mereka pun terjatuh dengan perlahan, membasahi pipi mereka masing-masing

 **TBC**

* * *

 **hay! Rei kembali dengan fic baru. sebenarnya Rei berencana agar ini fic ikut merayakan event, apaboleh buat, Rei nggak pede ikutnya, mungkinkan diluar sana banyak fic yang jauuuuhh lebih bagus dari punya Rei. dan lagi, fic ini tidak memenuhi syarat dimana fic yang boleh ikut event maksimal 1k. sedangkan ini fic, wordnya hampir 3k. kerena kebanyakan, akhirnya Rei potong ini fic jadi two shoot**

 **oh satu lagi. Rei mau promosi lapak baru Rei di wattpad (Yuriko_Rei) barangkali ada yang mau berkenan mengunjungi^^**

 **oky bye bye**

 **mind RnR?^^**


	2. Waiting For Me

**Original Story by Rei Lawliet**

 **Warning : banyak warning yang mungkin akan bermunculan**

* * *

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

 ** _CHAP 2 END_**

.

.

 **"WAITING FOR ME"**

Obsidian itu Nampak memancarkan kekhawatiran, sudah sedari tadi ia tidak melihat gadis dengan surai indigo di sekitarnya. _Kemana perginya dia?_

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia berjalan menerobos banyaknya para siswa yang setia mengantri di _stand_ yang dibuka kelasnya. Sesekali obsidian itu melirik kesana kemari mencari sosok gadis mungil yang kemarin sempat ia temani.

Menghela nafas berat, iapun merasa putus asa karena tak menemukan gadis itu dan memilih untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

 _Kemana dia?_

Firasat buruk mulai terasa menggerogoti hatinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya gadis itu ada disini sekarang, membantu teman-temannya mengantar pesanan untuk pembeli.

Namun nihil, keberadaannya malah seolah menghilang ditelan bumi.

Sebuah tepukan pelan pemuda itu rasakan di bahunya, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang kemudian badannya ikut bergerak memutar tubuhnya setelah mendapati sosok Yamanaka Ino tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau mencari seseorang?" tanya gadis bersurai pirang yang diketahui bernama Ino.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hinata?" tebaknya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana dia?" raut khawatir tak lepas dari wajah rupawan Bungsu Uchiha itu.

'ternyata benar' batin Ino sesak.

Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah _pepper bag_ berwarna cokelat kepada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengernyit, menatap heran pada _papper bag_ yang tergantung manis di tangannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Sasuke menatap Ino bingung.

"Jaketmu" Sasuke masih bungkam, menahan berbagai pertanyaan yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau pasti bingung bukan? Mengapa jaket itu bisa berada ditanganku?" pemuda itu masih terdiam.

Ino tersenyum nanar "Hinata yang menyuruhku mengembalikan jaketmu itu,"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun dengan cepat, ia bisa mengontrol ekspresinya agar tak terlihat.

"di _pepper bag_ itu juga ada sebuah surat dari Hinata untukmu, ia akan segera pindah, menyusul ayahnya di Australia" kini Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya, obsidian itu terbelalak tak percaya.

Firasatnya benar. Ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Gadis itu akan pergi. Gadis yang ia cintai akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Lapan ia berangkat?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Sebentar lagi. Jam sebelas lebih tiga puluh menit"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Ino yang menatap kepergiannya nanar.

' _semoga berhasil Sasuke'_

 ** _PRAYER IN WINTER_**

Sasuke berlari secepat yang ia mampu menuju parkiran sekolah, merogoh sakunya, ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil hitam miliknya. Meletakkan _pepper bag_ itu di jok sebelahnya. Segera ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

' _Jangan pergi. Kumohon. Jangan pergi'_ do'anya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Arrrrgh!" teriaknya frustasi. Ia memukul-mukul setirnya. "sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus macet!"

Mencoba menenangkan detag jantungnya yang sudah menggila untuk menahan amarahnya yang sudah meledak-ledak. Menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, mungkin itu cara yang tepat untuk menenangkan emosinya yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap satu objek yang dari tadi ia abaikan.

 _Papper bag_

' _di pepper bag itu juga ada sebuah surat dari Hinata untukmu'_ ucapan Ino masih terngiang jelas di benaknya. Sangat jelas malah.

 _Papper bag, ya papper bag itu._

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia meraih _pepper bag_ tersebut dan merogohnya, menemukan sepucuk surat dengan amplop yang berwarna ungu dengan hiasan bunga sakura yang tercetak di ujungnya.

Perlahan ia membuka surat tersebut. Mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas berwarna putih bersih dengan hiasan tinta berupa tulisan-tulisan hasil karya Hinata.

Onyx itu bergulir ke kanan dan kekiri mengikuti pola tulisan tangan itu. sebulir air mata mulai menetes dari Onyx yang selalu menampakkan tatapan dingin dan tajam bagaikan elang. Sorot mata yang dulunya menampakkan kegelapan, kini mulai terlihat meredup bagaikan sinar lilin.

Ia menangis.

Detik berikutnya, ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju Tokyo Air Port yang memang jaraknya sudah tak terlalu jauh lagi.

 _Hai Sasuke-san… bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja._

 _Bagaimana ya aku harus memulainya? Jujur aku tak tahu bagaimana menulis awalan sebuah surat._

 _Em.. sasuke. Kau masih ingat hari kemarin saat kita pergi bersama? Aku senang sekali karena bisa menjalani hari ku bersamamu, kuharap kau juga sama seperti ku._

 _Walau itu tidak akan mungkin karena aku tahu jika kau menyukai Sakura._

 _Ingat pertemuan kita untuk pertama kali? Kuharap kau tak melupakannya, karena aku juga tak akan pernah melupakan peristiwa indah tersebut. Saat itu kau duduk di bawah sebuah pohon mamoji, ingat? Kau tertidur disana. Saat aku tak sengaja mengagetkanmu karena menginjak botol minuman. Kau tahu? Saat itu, aku mulai terpesona oleh mu, dan Saat itu pula aku merasa bahwa aku…_

 _Menyukaimu_

Ia berlari. Terus berlari. Sederet tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi terus membayang-bayangi disetiap langkahnya.

 _Awalnya, aku beranggapan bahwa itu hanya sekedar rasa suka biasa. Namun hal itu luntur saat merasakan hatiku terasa tersayat belati saat kau dekat dengan Sakura._

 _Aku berusaha mendekatimu, namun sepertinya kau tak pernah menganggapku. Dan akhirnya keputusanku untuk menyerah sudah bulat, aku menyetujui ayahku untuk pindah._

 _Kemarin adalah hari terakhirku untuk tinggal di Tokyo, aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, walaupun hanya sebentar. Terimakasih._

 _Sasuke-san, aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa secara langsung mengatakannya, aku terlalu takut akan penolakanmu aku juga takut kalau kau akan menjauhiku, karena aku tahu, kalau hatimu hanya milik Sakura Haruno seorang. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa_

 _ **Aku Mencintaimu Sasuke Uchiha.**_

 _Setelah ini, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan keadaan sukses dan tentu saja sehat. Bukankah kau ingin mengejar mimpimu sebagai dokter? Kau harus berjuang, aku janji, saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan melupakan rasa ini demi mu, walau itu akan sulit, tapi aku akan berusaha._

 _Salam hangat, Hinata Hyuuga._

Kalimat 'aku mencintaimu Sasuke Uchiha' itu sungguh membuatnya tertegun, ada rasa senang dan sesak secara bersamaan. Senang karena ternyata Hinata juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, namun sesak karena ia akan meninggalkannya.

Larinya semakin pelan saat ia berhasil memasuki bandara internasional itu. _Hinata tunggu aku_

Ia mulai mencari-cari sosok gadis dengan surai indigo, berharap bahwa ia belum terlambat untuk menyusulnya. Ia mematung saat melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna indigo berjalan dengan memegang koper biru menuju antrian pesawat.

Segera ia berlari mendekati sosok yang ia cintai, berusaha mengejarnya, dan memanggil namanya "Hinata!"

Gadis itu tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Hinata!" teriaknya lagi.

"Hinataaa!" kali ini suaranya naik beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi, membuat si pemilik nama menengok, dan benar saja, ia Hinata. Segera Sasuke memeluknya erat, enggan untuk melepaskannya.

 **PRAYER IN WINTER**

Tokyo Air Port sudah penuh sesak di penuhi oleh lautan manusia yang hendak berpergian lewat jalur udara. Hinata yang ditemani seorang _Bodyguard_ yang ayahnya kirim berjalan dengan koper yang menghiasi tangan kanannya.

"Biar saya yang bawakan Hinata-sama" ujar pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan kacamata hitam gelap menghiasi indra penglihatannya.

Hinata menggeleng lesu sambil tetap berjalan menuju antrian "Tidak Hayato-san, aku bisa"

Dalam hati, Hinata selalu berharap jika pemuda yang telah ia berikan sebuah surat datang untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

'Hinata bodoh, itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu. dia itu hanya suka dengan Sakura, mana mau dia kesini hanya untukmu'

Hinata merutuki dirinya saat ia tak henti-hentinya mengharapkan pemuda Uchiha itu untuk menyusulnya kemari.

"Hinata!"

Hinata sempat mendongak akan suara panggilan itu, namun ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya karena mengira bahwa itu hanya hayalannya.

"Hinata!"

'Kenapa suara panggilan itu terdengar nyata?'

"Hinata!"

'tunggu, ini-'

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, belum sempat ia melihat siapa Gerangan yang memanggul namanya, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah pelukan yang begitu erat.

"Apa kau menganngap panggilanku hanya sebuah hayalan eh?" ujar Sasuke parau.

Hinata membelalak tak percaya, pemuda itu, dia datang?

Air mata sudah tak dapat Hinata bendung lagi. Ia menangis dalam pelukan pemuda yag selama ini di harapkannya.

"Jangan pergi"

Amethys Hinata kembali terbelalak. Hinata melepaskan pelukan pemuda tersebut membuat Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji pada ayahku untuk menyusulnya dan aku harus menepatinya" Ujar Hinata dengan raut wajah sedih.

Sasuke manatap Hinata penuh luka. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, "bisakah? Bisakah aku menunggumu? Bisakah kau menjaga kesetiaanku?"

Air mata mulai kembali menetes dari sepasang kelereng indah itu, ia mengangguk mantap "Pasti"

.

.

.

 **5 tahun setelahnya**

 **Arrival**

Seorang pemuda tampan terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang di kursi untuk menunggu kedatangan. Sedari tadi ia Nampak mondar-mandir kesana kemari sambil melihat jam tangan yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti, kepala ku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir terus" ujar pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk dan selalu memperhatikan temannya.

"Diamlah"

"Kau yang diam!"

Pemuda tampan itu mendengus kesal lalu duduk disamping temannya yang sedari tadi mengumpat akan kelakuannya.

"Sasuke-kun"

Kedua pemuda itu mendongak.

"Hinata"

seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berdiri dengan koper yang berada disampingya, gadis itu tersenyum hangat.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu langsung belari memeluk gadis indigo manis didepannya. Ia memeluknya erat syarat akan ke posesivan.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Aku mencintaimu" ujar Sasuke tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha"

.

.

.

 **THE END**

N/B: holla minna, akhirnya up lagi ini fic. gomen ending nya gaje. sebenarnya dulu udah ada ide buat endingnya, tapi entah bagaimana, itu ide hilang. maafkan author yang payah ini T-T

btw, ada yang tahu kenapa nama author ane rubah? benar sekali! (dasar author aneh -_-) karena author lagi demam ama Death Note.

oke sekian dulu. sampai jumpa di fic Rei yang lainnya,, bye bye...

 **jum'at 29 April 2016**

 **Rei Lawliet**


End file.
